A Wonderful Life?
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Jack doesn't know what love is, until he finds himself  living his dead Father's dreams. In Forget-Me-Not Valley, Can he find love in the place of a antisocial redhead named Nami? Or is he destined for pandemonium?
1. A Wonderful Life Begins

**A Wonderful Life?**

My first and possibly only Harvest Moon fanfiction...

Hi everyone! I hope you are all enjoying my Aaml fanfics, but I recently started playing Harvest Moon, A Wonderful Life, the old game on Gamecube. I love it, and I have two different stories, in one, I have married Celia, and in the second one, I have all three girls having four hearts for me, I am going to propose to Nami...

Because, well, I really like Nami! She reminds me of Misty a lot.

So, hope you enjoy this! And hope my dry humour isn't too cringy...

Anyways! On that happy note I shall start!

...

The rain fell relentlessly as the storm clouds hovered above, their colour grey and gloomy.

A middle aged man struggled to shelter from the oncoming splatter of rain as he finished closing up the rustic barn, securing that Daisy was safe and sound inside, that cow hated rainstorms.

Takakura rushed indoors, passing the empty field where crops were going to one day be planted.

He was a loner, living on an old farm by himself with only the farm's trusty dog, Koro and Daisy the cow for company.

But there had been another. Takakura remembered those memories so well. Jay had worked on this farm, Takakura's old childhood friend, who had left the city life behind and come to earn his living on Magic farm. But Jay had grown ill, and it wasn't something that the fresh and crisp air of Forget-Me-Not Valley could cure. Nevertheless, even after Jay had passed away, and his small baby son, had been taken back to the city to live with his mother, Takakura had kept the farm going, and it kept him going too. He had promised Jay that he would keep the business going, and Takakura wasn't a man who easily broke his promises.

Suddenly, there was a pounding knock at the door.

The man frowned, looking through his weathered windows and getting a spook.

A young boy, around the age of eighteen, was knocking frantically on his oak door, the rainstorm pouring down, soaking the boy to the skin.

Eventually, Takakura had remembered that Jay's son would be arriving today to run the farm again. So, that would mean, this boy was...?

Takakura opened the door, a scowl written across his face. "I don't need a new bathroom sink or whatever you're going to try selling me! Go get rolled on by Van!" He shouted, slamming the door in Jack's face.

The chestnut haired boy looked puzzled, but didn't dare knock again, the sheer force and tone of this crazy old man's voice had already caused him to either wet himself, or fall in a large puddle. Jack just hoped it wasn't the first one...

Takakura grew angrier as he watched with his non existent eyes as the boy still stood there, soaked and cold.

Takakura glared at him, before remembering that a boy called Jack would be coming today.

Throwing open the door again; Takakura raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know who you are but I should scram, I am expecting a young boy named Jack at some point." he explained, going to shut the door again.

Jack finally lost his temper. "I AM Jack you old fart!" He yelled, Jack rarely got angry, but this old crazy Japanese looking man was enough to make even The Harvest Goddess swear.

Takakura grabbed the boy, and yanked him inside.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't realise it was you hehe..." He apologised, handing Jack a towel.

Jack nodded in acceptance, and looked curiously around the room.

There was a fridge, a bed, kitchen sink, a cooker and a quaint table. On a dresser by this man's bed, was a photograph of him and a lady.

"Is the weather always like this?" Jack asked, rubbing the towel through his brown locks, which were beginning to stick up at all angles.

Takakura laughed, passing him a cup of tea as he did so.

"It changes, it's spring now so we get quite a bit of this weather, but just you wait, summer is always scorching hot..." Takakura chuckled, watering a strange looking plant in the corner of the room.

"I shall show you round the farm and then a tour of the valley?" He questioned, grabbing his raincoat and staring at Jack.

The boy nodded, luckily for them, the rain had calmed, and was now only spitting drops across the land.

"This is Daisy, she's a little bit cranky but you'll get used to it." Takakura explained, watching as Jack went to pet her. "Hey Daisy, I'm the new farmer, my name is Jack..." He spoke calmly, attempting to the cow.

"YOOWCH!" Jack screeched, pulling back his poor foot and glowering at the stroppy cow who had just trampled his foot.

Takakura laughed, before showing him everything the farm had to offer, the crop fields, chicken coop, animal field, and even Koro's house.

"And this is your house Jack." Takakura explained, stopping in front of a shabby and scruffy shed.

"Haha! You crack me up old man! Now where's my REAL house? I couldn't possibly live in that shack!" Jack laughed uncontrollably, but stopped when he saw Takakura's expression was unchanged.

"This is my house, isn't it?" He groaned, trudging up to the door and attempting to open it.

However, as he did so, the door broke off, making both guys wince.

"Well, I hope you get settled in well..." Takakura chirped, leading Jack down the wet path into the town.

Firstly, they wandered over a bridge, towards a plot of land with lots of well grown vegetables.

Outside, was a beefy woman, a guy with a hairdo like Elvis and a young girl, around Jack's age, she had a green dress and an orange bandanna.

"Hi there! I'm Celia! And this is Marlin and my boss is Vesta, that lady who looks like a man over there..." Celia winked, sharing a giggle with Jack for a while.

They next walked up to the town square.

The first thing Jack saw was a green tent, with intricate patterns. There was a hippy with a guitar sat against a tree, he waved.

"Yo my friend! I wish that Mother Nature teaches and treats you well!" He yelled, not noticing as Jack hurried away.

"That was Gustafa, he is a traveller." Takakura explained.

"Oh great, a hippy AND a gypsy rolled in one!" Jack moaned, trailing slightly behind the crazy Takakura...

Next, they came to a large building.

"This here is the Inner Inn." The man explained, ushering Jack inside.

The decor certainly wasn't Jack's taste, it was like he had stepped into some form of Dojo, and the walls had satin red wallpaper.

"I am Tim and this is my wife Ruby!" A large man introduced himself, a lady standing beside him.

"Oh! You must meet our son Rock and our lodger, Nami!" She exclaimed, calling for them.

There came a thundering down the stairs, and a boy, just younger than Jack, yet taller stood there, he wore white and had a peace necklace. He had perfect blond hair, which looked as if he had spent hours combing it.

"Yo Man, I am Rock." He shook Jack's hand, winking as he did so.

"Oh, Nami must be out, you should see her somewhere around town." Ruby explained.

Suddenly, Takakura announced he had some urgent business to attend to.

Leaving a lost Jack to wander around the foreign place.

As he wandered lost down the street, a blond girl, with a tight fitting red dress and high red stilettos came clacking up behind him.

"Hi! You must be the new farmer! I'm Muffy! I work at the blue bar, what's your name cutie?" She giggled, winking flirtatiously at Jack, making him blush.

"I'm Jack, nice to meet you." He stammered.

"Did Takakura show you everywhere?" She asked.

Jack just fidgeted on the spot, indicating he didn't know anywhere in town...

"Okay! Well I'll show you around!" She cooed, beckoning him to follow her.

Jack followed her through the square, taking in the sights.

"Those houses belong to an old couple, Galen and Nina, and the other is Wally, Chris, and their young boy Hugh's home." She explained.

Eventually, they wandered up to the great villa.

Jack and Muffy chatted for a while with Romana and Lumina and Sebastian, before the sun began to go down.

"Oh shoot!" Muffy yelled, "I'm late! Griffin's gonna be so mad!" She squealed, leaving Jack to find his way back by himself.

It was around half ten at night, and Jack had finally got away from Romana, that old lady could chat for England!

Sighing, he strolled down the stony path, before he stopped, and stared at the bright and shining full moon above him.

Suddenly, a form of motion caught his eye, looking at the figure; Jack saw it to be another person.

Looking closer, Jack was unsure if it was a boy or girl, until it turned around.

He felt himself fill with embarrassment as the girl, around eighteen glared at him.

"What are YOU looking at?" She snarled, her bright red bob cut hair blowing in the slight night breeze.

Jack suddenly found his worn and muddy boots extremely interesting...

"Gee, these villagers sure are the friendliest bunch I have ever met..." Jack sneered sarcastically, turning away from the grouchy girl and wandering down the path, he could feel himself needing to down at least some kind of strong alcoholic drink...

Jack mumbled random curse words, before he realised he had ran straight into a strong cherry tree.

Sitting up, he felt his head spinning.

"Ha! Someone's had too many Stone Oils!"

Jack glared at the red head as she stopped behind him, sneering unimpressed.

"For your information I am on my way to the bar!" He yelled, rubbing the growing bump appearing on the side of his head.

"Whatever Rookie..." She mumbled, taking one last confused glance at Jack before she wandered back to the Inn, in deep thought.

Eventually, Jack managed to gather his senses, and strode over to the Blue Bar.

"What will it be?" The man across the counter asked, he wore cowboy clothes and had a slight beard.

Jack sighed, rubbing his temples with his hands, head against the desk.

"Something strong please..." He groaned, yawning as the man raised an eyebrow at him.

"Now, something alcoholic, how about a Stone Oil?" A high voice giggled, giving Jack a slight headache.

"Muffy?" He groaned, lifting his head up to see the green eyed girl wink at him and then place a large glass of something in front of him.

"Hey Jack! Did you know I work here?" She flirted with him, batting her eyelashes playfully.

Jack picked up the glass, and stared at the purple liquid it contained with disbelieving eyes.

"This better be alcoholic..." He murmured.

Later on...

"HA! I got Scissors! I win!" Jack slurred, slamming his fist against the table.

He was playing a very competitive game of Rock Paper Scissors with the barmaid, Muffy, and had been playing for quite some time.

"Another Stoner Muff..." He giggled, as Muffy handed him another glass of the drink. Jack still felt his eyes watering as the strong alcohol landed on his tongue, but to Jack. He'd never tasted anything better...

Eventually, Takakura found Jack, and grabbed him by the collar, paid for Jack's beverages, thanked Griffin and Muffy, and dragged a far from sober Jack out the door and back to the farm.

"Hahahaha! Old Man where's Muffy Muffster?" He asked, looking at Takakura as the man raised a creeped out eyebrow at Jack.

Unfortunately, this action made Jack burst into laugher, his girlish giggles erupting across the valley.

Jack groaned.

Rubbing his head, he looked at his damned alarm clock in hatred. Before noticing he was curled up in his "house", lying on some Mulch bags.

Grimacing, Jack stumbled up and over to the barn.

Snuggling down in the hay, Jack was just about to drift into dream world when…

"YOOOWCH!"

Daisy trampled on his foot.

The young hung-over boy scowled at the cow, before retreating back to his house.

Suddenly, a sharp rap made Jack groan again.

Takakura came through the door, which had had to be glued back on, and made an important announcement that they were going to The Inner Inn for breakfast, as Jack's welcoming gift, and that the boy needed to get changed, or Takakura would let Daisy in the house.

As soon as Jack heard about Daisy, his sworn enemy, he leapt to his feet, but lost his footing as Koro, the dog with pointy ears, scurried in excitably, knocking Jack over, he fell on a wooden handle of a pitchfork, hurting his crotch.

Jack waddled weirdly into the Inner Inn, occasionally yelping.

"Hi Jack! Hey Takakura! Good to see you!" Ruby smiled at them, before beckoning them both to sit.

Jack rubbed his head but soon brightened up as a tantalising scent filled his nostrils.

Jack soon found that Ruby's cooking was even better than coffee for his hangover.

When Jack and Takakura had finished, they wandered up to the Villa.

Jack's russet eyes wandered over to the Villa's antique fountain. Water cascaded in a peaceful and gushing shower.

As Jack and Takakura continued to stroll up the path, Jack spotted a familiar girl...

She was lingering halfway up the cobbled path, just underneath some pink and white blossom trees, which lined the spring time walkway. She seemed different from both the excitable Muffy and the shy Celia.

The girl wore some light grey knee-length shorts, a pumpkin coloured shirt without sleeves and a blue chequered and sleeveless waistcoat and on her feet, she wore a pair of worn, navy tennis shoes.

She had strikingly bright, red hair, which had been cut in an overgrowing bob, her fringe hung over her right eye.

"Who's that?" Jack asked Takakura, slightly glaring at the vaguely familiar girl. He never took his eyes off of her, she was looking up at the bright, sunny sky, whilst jotting notes in a notebook.

"Ah, that's Nami; she is staying at the Inner Inn as a lodger." Takakura smiled at Jack.

Jack's brown eyes grazed over her obliviously.

"What are YOU looking at kid?"

Jack snapped back from his ogling mind. The girl was scowling at him, one icy blue eye fixed on him warily.

"Uh, nothing, N-nothing at all!" He stammered, glaring back at her.

"This is Jack, Nami. He's the new farmer." Takakura explained.

"Save the intro Taka, Well, Rookie, how long ya gonna last at the farm?" She sneered, watching Jack's hands bawl into fists.

"You know each other then?" The old man asked.

"Yeah, I met him last night, when he ran into the cherry tree, which was BEFORE he went to the Blue Bar." Nami murmured.

She then raised an eyebrow at Jack, before walking back under the blossom trees again.

To be continued!

Heheh! Tell me what you think!

AAML :)


	2. Rock's Almighty Plan

A Wonderful Life? Chapter 2!

Well, thanks to HeyLouxxx for your review, how'd you review the same thing twice though! Haha. Let's get on with the story...

He tossed. He had turned. But for some unknown reason. Jack just couldn't sleep.

He didn't know why exactly, he just knew it had something to do with a certain person...

Shifting a bit, Jack tried to concentrate on counting sheep, it did the trick, and he began snoring in less than two minutes.

The next morning, Jack thought he'd have a break from farming. After feeding Koro and Daisy, after she'd trampled his foot, the young farmer set off into town, eager to explore further.

As he was wandering towards the well beside the Bar, a sweet tune lulled in his ears, distracting him. It was a guitar.

Jack followed the noise in wonder, until it leads him to outside of Gustafa's hut, where the traveller was playing his guitar under the tree by his yurt.

As soon as Gustafa saw Jack through his purple glasses, he smiled welcomingly and waved.

Jack grinned back and wandered over to him.

"Did you enjoy that song?" He asked, watching Jack's eyes graze over the instrument he was playing in wonder.

"It was good..." Jack replied, taking a seat on the grass beside the hippy/gypsy.

Gustafa suddenly stopped playing and turned to face Jack.

"Do you want to sing with me? The words don't matter it's just the tune." Gustafa explained, playing his guitar lovingly all the while.

Jack nodded eagerly, before the two men began singing.

"La la la la, lu lu lu lu..." Gustafa sang, strumming his guitar melodically.

As Jack hummed along, he suddenly spotted a mop of red hair in the distance.

Jack didn't stop staring even as the person who the hair belonged to came into view.

Gustafa noticed his transfixed state and laughed heartily, strumming even louder.

Infact, Jack was so busy staring, that he didn't notice as the person grew closer, and closer.

"What are YOU looking at?" snapped a familiar voice.

Jack shook his head and turned to see Nami glaring at him profusely.

"Uh, I was, um, n-nothing! Oh no nothing at all..." The brown haired boy stuttered, his cheeks turning a rosy shade of pink like that from a Happy Lamp flower.

Nami shrugged angrily, and waved cheerily at Gustafa, who winked at her before continuing to play.

Jack was star struck that only moments ago Nami had been scowling at him and yet now she was grinning happily at Gustafa!

When Nami caught Jack staring again she turned on him, staring grumpily.

"Oh it's the rookie, couldn't make it as a farmer?" She sneered watching him grow mad.

"No infact I came for a break actually." Jack said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Nami scowled, before retorting angrily.

"Well I don't see why Takakura ever suggested you as the farmer; you're not much use really are you?"

Jack just smiled at her, "I shouldn't always scowl if I were you, if the wind changes you'll stay that way."

Nami just glared harder, before smirking.

"Well I wouldn't have to glare if you weren't so annoying."

She then turned back to Gustafa and cheerily smiled.

"Now I think that stupid farmer should get a life and go back to the city where he came from, he'll never get anybody to love him anyways." Nami chuckled, loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack felt jealousy sweep through him like the green eyed monster.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you Nami..." Jack thought, bawling his fists and stopping his humming.

He stalked off, not even bothering to turn around to say goodbye to the still happy hippy or indeed definitely not to Nami.

The redhead watched the young farmer storm off grumpily and she raised an eyebrow as her icy blue eyes glanced at him sideways as he almost collided into with someone.

Jack didn't even stop to apologise as he tripped up past Hardy, he was too angry for words.

The next morning, Jack went to find help about a certain redhead who irritated him.

Firstly, he got up, fed Koro and Daisy, who trampled his foot again, and headed towards the Inner Inn.

When he got there, he raced up the stairs, past Ruby and knocked hard on Tim and Ruby's son, Rock's door.

Jack heard a groan and didn't even wait for Rock to answer the door; instead he just barged right in.

Jack squinted as all the mirrors in the room glinted, the sun reflecting off of them brightly.

"Jack? What's up man? It's like nine in the morning dude..." Rock groaned, sitting up in bed rubbing his eyes wearily.

Jack walked towards Rock, eager to tell him of his problem.

Later on...

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jack asked unsure as he walked up to the Blue Bar, Rock was by his side nodding as if he knew it all.

"Just make sure she's in there to see you give them to her." Rock explained, patting Jack on the back for encouragement.

As they entered the Blue Bar hastily, Jack carrying a bouquet of Happy Lamps and Toy Flowers in his arms.

At the bar was Griffin, working as hard as usual.

In the bar were Hardy, Cassie and Nami was stood in the corner eyeing Rock and Jack warily.

"Ah, did you come for a drink or to chat Jack and Rock?" Griffin asked, pouring a glass of MooMoo Milk for Cassie.

Jack was about to chicken out and answer by saying just for a drink when Rock interrupted.

"Uh neither thanks Griff, but my friend here was just wondering where he could find Muffy?" Rock chuckled, pointing at the flowers Jack held tightly.

As everyone in the bar turned to stare Jack felt himself grow hot and suddenly found his farming boots extremely interesting.

His cheeks burning, he could just make out Nami standing in the corner of the bar with her arms crossed.

"Muffy! Jack's here to see you!" Griffin yelled.

They all listened as Muffy came running down the stairs and appeared in the doorway of the bar.

"Oh hi Jack!" She giggled, winking at him cheerfully.

"H-hi, Muffy, I was um, wondering..."Jack began, before Rock elbowed him quiet.

"The flowers, they're for you..."He groaned, rubbing his sore arm and glancing at Rock.

Muffy's eyes lit up and she scampered over to Jack and accepted them with a girlish squeal.

"Thanks Jack, These are my favourites! You're really sweet!" She cooed, before leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Jack felt as if he was going to die of embarrassment as Muffy kissed him and winked flirtily.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nami roll her eyes.

"Y'know I think a guy who works on a farm is sexy..." Muffy giggled, stroking Jack's arm for around the gazillionth time.

"Oh please..." Nami sighed loudly, interrupting Muffy from flirting with Jack and causing them to both face the redhead.

"Oh shush Nami! Why must you get so jealous?" Muffy retorted tutting as she did. Everyone in the Bar laughed and Nami flushed a scarlet red.

"Hmph, whatever..." She growled, and slammed her mug on the counter and stormed out.

"Damn! I forgot to make her pay for her drink again!" Griffin cursed, picking up her half-drunken Red Punch and tipping it away.

Jack piped up, his cheeks red. "I-I'll p-pay for it..." He stammered, catching everyone off guard.

"Aww that's really sweet! Make sure to buy me a drink another time!" She cooed, kissing him on the cheek again and getting his bill.

Jack smiled, before bolting out of the Bar, leaving behind Rock. He went home after wasting over five hundred G on a very ungrateful redhead who he thought he just happened to be in madly love with.

Telling himself to grow up, Jack decided he needed some space, so set off home for a long night's sleep.

The next morning, Jack was surprised to see Nami in the farm while he fed Koro.

"I-I wasn't looking to see you at all, I-I was taking a s-stroll, get back to your work!" She stammered, glowering angrily at Jack.

Jack just murmured back, "Whatever." and continued to proceed to cut grass in the paddock with his heavy sickle.

Nami however didn't leave straight away, instead, she stayed a bit longer, petting Daisy, playing with Koro, and surveying the crop fields, which were full of strawberries.

Blossom blew and fluttered from trees on Magic Farm, scattering the pink confetti everywhere, painting a perfect wedding scene.

Jack laughed as Koro danced around Nami, panting and yapping happily, tail wagging all the way.

"I think he likes you!" Jack chuckled, sweating as he swung the extremely heavy tool and chopped the grass with it.

"Well, I've gotta be going now, I guess your farm is not too bad..." She mumbled, waving slightly as she ran past Takakura.

The old man noticed how cheery the usually girl who you probably only got a word long answer from was. It was like she had transformed into Muffy. Takakura greeted her, and she waved and kept running...

When Takakura reached the farm, expecting to not see Jack there but for him to be at the Bar, but when Jack was there, he almost jumped in surprise.

"Hey Jack, watcha doing?" He asked, watching Jack scythe the grass, he looked exhausted.

"Hey Takakura, I am cutting grass for Daisy! I figure if I do it she might respect me more and stop trampling me!" He barely managed to finish his sentence as he huffed and puffed.

Takakura noticed the cheery smile, the same one Nami had before she'd run past...

"Say, do you know why Nami was looking so pleased? Did something happen?" Takakura asked slyly.

Jack jumped in the air and managed to drop the heavy sickle on his foot.

After he'd yelled abit from the pain, he stood up, cheeks red.

"Uh, n-no, she came by to tease me about the farm..." He sighed. Why was lying so hard?

Takakura just rolled his eyes.

"Listen, don't work too hard, that sickles pretty heavy, and its midday, you'll get ill if you work too long..."

Jack ignored Takakura, and carried on using the sickle.

The next day...

Jack groaned as he sat up in bed. His head hurt like crazy, and he felt dizzy. Sighing, he got up and went outside, determined to finish cutting that grass.

Suddenly, Nami appeared again, she said was only taking a stroll, but Jack just scoffed, "Yeah, whatever Nami." and went back to his work.

All of a sudden, Jack's world began spinning faster and faster. He dropped the sickle in fright and wobbled around trying to balance himself.

Suddenly, Jack felt his head hurt worse than before, and his skin grow hot.

He fainted in the paddock without warning, and just lay there in a heap...

Nami was just about to tease him again, when she heard the heavy sickle twang as it hit the ground.

Turning round, Nami gasped and panicked.

Jack lay in a bundle on the floor, not moving.

"J-Jack? Stop playing' around!"

But Jack didn't respond.

Nami suddenly grew scared, and hopped over the fence to see if he was alright.

She shook him, but he didn't move.

She felt his temperature and had to yank her hand back as it was burnt.

"Jeez, he's got a fever I think or maybe sunstroke..." She muttered, lifting him and stumbling over to his house.

"Eww, how can he live in this? It's like a mulch shed in here!" She grumbled, settling him down and thinking about what next to do.

Later on...

Jack's world came tumbling back.

As he opened his russet eyes he was greeted by Koro, Takakura and Dr Hardy.

"Ah Jack, good to see you're awake, take it easy, you had a fever." Dr Hardy explained, handing the young farmer a glass of water.

Jack gulped it down, before asking how he got in his hut.

"Ah, Nami brought you in and ran off to get me and I called Dr Hardy." Takakura explained, watching Jack's cheeks grow red.

TO BE CONTINUED.

Hope you enjoyed!

Review!

AAML:)


	3. Harvest Festival Pranks

A Wonderful Life? Chapter 3.

Daryl's Dilemma.

Hey guys! I have updated the last two chapters and corrected them! I hope you're enjoying! I don't own Harvest Moon, or the songs, Story of A Girl, by Nine Days. Or Single Ladies by Beyonce!

Let's keep going!

Jack thanked Dr Hardy and decided he should probably pick up some seeds for the farm, since, well, the strawberries weren't gonna last too long. Murrey, that little hobo, he kept stealing Jack's food from the larder.

Meaning that when Takakura hadn't been looking, Jack had had to steal some of his crops for his daily meals, meaning instead of there being 30 strawberries in a field, there were now only around, ten at the most…

When Takakura had asked him where the missing fruit had gone, Jack had made up a random story about Koro snacking on them whenever he got hungry. After lieing profusely to the old, Japanese man, Takakura had scolded the little dog, and decided that he was to stay outside from now onwards.

He had really meant it too; there was now a little doghouse by the side of a cherry blossom tree, where Koro now had to spend his days and nights, instead of on Jack's mulch bags…

Jack had felt extremely guilty, but now he realised that every time that creepy scientist Daryl came around, to scream at Daisy and call her evil, he no longer needed his trusty stapler which he kept beside his bed to drive him away, Koro did it for him. Often, Jack would hear the familiar scream of the scientist and the bark of Koro chasing him away.

So off Jack set, towards Vesta's farm for some more vegetable and fruit seeds, he passed Kate, she had recently moved to Forget-Me-Not-Valley along with her mother, Samantha, who always wore a scarlet Japanese kimono, and had her hair in a tight bun atop of her head. Kate's father, Chris, worked in the city, and wore business clothes, a tie, and suit.

"Hey Kate!" Jack called out to her, but as usual, Kate didn't talk back, she just walked straight past the young farmer, muttering something about experiments needing to be done, and something about Daryl.

Ignoring her rudeness, Jack knocked on the door to Vesta's house, where the beefy redhead and her brother Marlin and employee, Celia lived.

His knock was answered quite quickly, the door swung open to reveal Celia, she smiled at Jack and beckoned him inside.

"So Jack, what brings you here today, seeds?" She asked, while watering a sunflower in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, can I get some more Strawberry seeds?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Murrey by any chance?" Celia giggled as Jack nodded and sweatdropped.

"Y-yeah, he steals my food so I'm living on strawberries all the time!" He chuckled, blushing bright red.

Celia handed him a sack of seeds, and smiled. "That'll be 450G."

Jack pulled the money out and gave it to Celia, he then handed her a Moon Ore.

"I-is that for me? I love those!" Celia squealed, her chestnut eyes sparkling at the shiny ore in front of her.

"Y-yeah, if you want it, it's just to say thanks; I found it at Carter's dig the other day…" Jack exclaimed, struggling to balance the bulky pack of strawberry seeds.

"What? Whilst you were down there looking for fossils and human statues to give Nami to impress her?" Celia smirked as Jack shuffled on the spot, blushing a furious pink.

He just nodded slightly, and left, saying, "Oh, thanks for the seeds Celia! I'll see you later at the Harvest Festival!" He hollered, waving goodbye with one hand and carrying the heavy sack with the other.

"Hehe! See you there! Where I'll be doing some matchmaking for you and Nami!" She giggled, closing the door as Jack almost tripped as he heard her.

"Why does everybody think I'm into Nami?" He sighed, dropping the seeds off, he couldn't be bothered to plant them yet, he'd do it later.

Suddenly, there was a large clang outside of the tool shed.

Jack swung the door open only to see Daryl, clad with his greasy hair and dirty lab coat. He was standing by the side of the paddock, screaming words of abuse at Daisy, again.

Jack snuck indoors, ignoring Daryl and grabbing his stapler.

"Now! I need DNA samples Cow! And you're gonna give 'em to me!" He cackled, holding a green needle up to Daisy who mooed angrily in response, scuffing her hooves as is she were about to charge.

Just as Daryl's laughter could not possibly get any weirder, it was broken by his familiar scream.

"AAH! The demons are after me! STAPLERS!" He screamed, practically legging it as if his life depended on it back to his lab and locking the door behind him.

Jack chuckled, whilst he heard a scratching at the barn door. He opened the door, and out Koro bounded, Daryl had obviously managed to shut him in there.

As Jack was about to go inside again, Koro nudged his leg, a piece of crumpled paper held in his jaws.

Jack received the item from Koro. It was a photograph.

The photo was of Carter and Flora. The two archaeologists whom he often visited to find presents for, erm, Nami…

OMIGOD! Don't you get it yet! JACK LOVES NAMI! Eherm, after I interrupted the story with my vicious rant; let's go back to Jack…

Jack looked around suspiciously.

"Hey Koro, did you hear somebody screaming like a loonie?" He asked, before a frying pan flew out of nowhere, knocking him to the ground with a thud.

OH CRAP! I KILLED THE MAIN CHARACTER! NOW WHOSE GONNA MARRY NAMI! STUPID BOX! Hmm, I need to upgrade to a Wii…

As Jack lay slightly dazed on the ground, after the crazy narrator had thrown a saucepan at his head, the picture floated down beside him.

Carter and Flora were talking by the waterfall, but Carter had devil horns and a moustache similar to the go compare man's, and a massive monobrow scrawled in-between his two eyebrows.

Whereas Flora, had been unscathed by the crazy scientist, she instead had hearts floating around her.

Jack burst out laughing, before picking up the photo and the magically appearing saucepan and taking them indoors, he rubbed his head painfully; maybe he'd take a nap…

A FEW HOURS LATER…

Jack awoke with a start, as a constant rapping thundered on his door. Without checking to see who it was, Jack stood up and wandered over to the door, before Rock barged through the door, knocking him down on his bottom on the wooden floor.

And pulling the door off, again.

"Yo Jack! I need you to tell me how my awesome manliness is looking!" He asked, flitting in front of Jack's face, awaiting his answer.

"Does this piece of my gorgeous, golden, godly hair look better behind my ear? Like a smart, tuxedo guy, or untucked to the side like a hot kid from an American high school? Or in my face like a free spirit?" He asked frantically, not noticing as Jack stood up groaning, lifting the door off of himself, and placing it against the wall.

"Look I don't really car…"

"So behind my ear?" Rock asked, fiddling anxiously with his strand of 'manly' hair.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Jack yelled loudly, making even the Harvest Sprite, wet himself.

"EWW! Flak! The Harvest Goddess said she was coming to visit today! And I'm not ordering another Rug Doctor!" The smallest sprite wailed, trailing its long blue coat behind it as it attempted to avoid the onslaught of Flak's pee…

"You'll get the Gamecube wet!" Nak yelled, running forward and protecting his precious purple box as the flood swam past him, Flak riding it like a wave.

"COWABUNGA!" Flak yelled, surfing on a wave of yellow around the larger than normal toadstool…

Suddenly, the door swung open, to reveal the Harvest Goddess.

Unfortunately, she was too late to hear the two smaller sprites calls of "Watch out! And Flak's done it again!"

As the wave disappeared, Flak fell to the floor with a thud, before he sat up and farted loudly.

"Ewww… F-Flak…" Nak squealed behind a closed nose.

Nic had since passed out from all the gaseous smells. Boy, he was almost as bad as Van after he'd eaten Ruby's special spice…

The Harvest Goddess stood in the doorway, her beautiful cerulean dress and turquoise locks drenched with the smell of Flak's pee and gas mixed in the air.

Even the Gamecube froze…

The Harvest Goddess bawled, before running out the doorway, sobbing as she floated off, still stinking of Flak's, uh, lets say, bodily excesses as she went…

Later on, after Jack had finally convinced Rock that unlike him, he really didn't care about his 'manly' locks, and they headed off to the Forget-Me-Not Village Square, which was beside the Blue Bar.

There were many streetlights and lanterns hung from any place possible, and people were already gathering around as Gustafa's music filled the air, along with a surprising, uh, whiff of Harvest Sprite's pee?

As soon as Jack appeared, Muffy latched onto his arm, squealing loudly.

"Hey Jacky!" She cooed, pinching his soft cheeks as if her were a toddler.

"H-Hey, Muffy…" Jack smiled, pinching her back, twice as hard…

Muffy let go of Jack as she spotted Rock, either that or Jack's pinches hurt…

Jack's russet orbs suddenly landed on Nami. Her bright red hair was dancing in her eyes as the autumn breeze blew through the land, and she was standing casually in a corner against the cherry tree by the Blue Bar, thinking to herself it seemed…

Just as the young farmer was about to advance towards her, a voice spoke up on the microphone on the stage that had been set up.

"Ladies and Farmer-Dudes! We are celebrating the Harvest Festival tonight! A time of great giving and replanting!" Griffin announced.

Several cheers emitted from the crowd…

"And we are going to start off tonight, with some live music from our one and only, Gustafa!"

Everybody clapped as the hippy took centre-stage, his guitar placed on his lap as he sat down gingerly on a chair. It WAS a ginger chair…

"This is just a song I wrote for a dear friend of mine…" He announced, before strumming his guitar and beginning the song.

Jack's ears pricked up as Gustafa began singing.

"_You say that loves not a gift,_

_You say that it is just God's glitch,_

_Well I believe in love,_

_It comes from the heart,_

_And up above,_

_That's the way to start…_

_OH! Maybe you just haven't found the one!_

_OH! Maybe you don't know what you want!_

_But could I be the one for you?_

_I think tonight, it's time to find out,_

_If I love you…_

_If I love you…_

_Would you love me too?"_

The hippy kept on strumming his guitar and singing flatly, but it was entrancing all the same.

Jack watched Nami all the way through…

Nami just stood in the same spot, staring up at Gustafa with wide eyes, and was that a… No, it can't be…A… BLUSH! NO GODDAMNIT I HAVEN'T GONE AS CRAZY AS DARYL! LOOK! RIGHT THERE! SHE'S BLUSHING! DON'T TELL ME THAT IS NOT A BLUSH! NOPE! I'M TELLING YOU! IT'S, Y-'Y'SEE! RIGHT THERE! NO! NOT OVER THERE! THERE!

After the author had ranted for the second time in one chapter, oh, we'll get back to the story…

Suddenly, Jack grew jealous of the way Nami was staring at Gustafa, with a dreamy look and sparkling icy blue eyes.

When Gustafa had finished, everyone clapped. Except Jack.

The young farmer began storming off, when a familiar voice called out to him.

"Yo Jack."

Jack turned around slowly, resisting his ever-growing urge to punch the person who had a brown beard, brown locks and a big green hat with a white flower in the top.

"H-hey, Gustafa…" Jack mumbled, fiddling with his fingers, unable to make eye contact as he was afraid that he would end up lynching the hippy. This would NOT look good for his future farming career and his wife hunt…

He was snapped back into reality as Gustafa poked him, before whispering in his ear.

"Can I talk to you in private?"

Jack nodded, and followed Gustafa down to the coast, where the stars were shining and the moon was creating a shimmering glow across the water.

"Well, I am planning on asking Nami out, and I just wondered, well, you seem so informed about girls, and you talk to Nami easily enough." Gustafa asked, looking at Jack from behind purple shades.

Jack sat on the sand wide eyed. He couldn't believe it. "Gustafa DID like Nami. But wait, didn't Nami also… OH. NO. THIS is NOT good…" Jack panicked inwardly, whilst Gustafa grew impatient for his answer.

"So, how should I approach her? Jack? Um, Jack? Are you okay man?" Gustafa asked, pushing Jack until he switched into reality mode.

Jack was still unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Uh, I'm sorry Gustafa, I- I gotta go…" Jack then sprinted back towards the party. Gustafa and Nami would NOT be together…

He spotted Murrey, begging for food from Hardy, who just shooed him away, and ran up to him.

"Hey Murrey, I need your help." He asked, standing in front of the midget who wore only a robe over his bottom half and smelt like rotting corpses and pee…

"Moi. What's in it for m-me?" Murrey asked, a smile appearing on his grubby face.

Jack pulled out a fifty G note and a box of eggs and a bundle of fodder from his backpack.

"Moi. What do you need me to do?" Murrey asked, leaning in so that the bargaining farmer could tell him…

LATER ON…

Gustafa began walking up to Nami slowly. "I wonder why Jack went so crazy. Oh well…" He bumped into Nami, who looked at him with big blue eyes.

"Uh, Yo Nami…" Gustafa mumbled, sweating profusely and blushing.

"Uh, Hi, Gustafa." Nami said slowly, looking at his curiously.

All of a sudden, in a flash of black, a unknown figure snatched Gustafa's guitar from his shoulder and began running away with it.

"URGH! Come back here you little hobo! That's my beloved guitar!" Gustafa yelled, leaving Nami alone and chasing after Murrey, who was running towards backstage, with Gustafa's guitar.

Murrey dived through crowds of people shouting "Moi." As he went.

Gustafa couldn't keep up with the little pee-smelling thief, and lost him in the crowds.

Jack was waiting for Murrey's return backstage.

All of a sudden, an over powering stench of dead things and garbage made Jack stumble back, covering his nose desperately. Yup, Murrey was definitely back…

"Moi. Here's your guitar. Moi." Murrey panted, before handing it to Jack and running off.

Jack stared at Gustafa's guitar and smiled. Surely the hippy had been looking for his beloved instrument, instead of asking Nami out.

"And now ladies and gentleman, a solo performance from our newest farmer! Jack everybody!"

Everyone cheered, and Jack appeared nervously onstage, Gustafa's guitar clenched in his sweaty grip.

"Hey! That's my guitar!" Gustafa shouted, attempting to climb upon the stage.

"I'm afraid you are not allowed onto the stage during performances." Kate mumbled, pushing his back grumpily.

"But, that's my gui…"

"I DON'T CARE! Now are you gonna move? Or am I gonna have to call back up?" Kate asked, glaring at the man who was around ten years older than herself.

Gustafa flinched at the seven year olds outburst, and moved away, pouting as he went.

"H-Hey everyone, Uh, I'm gonna be singing, Story of A Girl, I- um, hope you enjoy!" Jack spoke loudly, before turning to his guitar and playing the familiar tune.

"_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_An' while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles."_

Jack glanced at Nami; the whole crowd was clapping along with him at this point.

"_How many days in a year?_

_She woke up with hope but she only found tears,_

_I can be so insincere,_

_Making the promises never for real,_

_As long as she stands there waitin',_

_Wearin' the holes in the soles of her shoes,_

_How many days disappear?_

_Y'look in the mirror so how do you choose?"_

Nami was somewhat listening more and more as the song went, on… Jack wasn't a bad singer…

"_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_An' your hair never falls in quite the same way,_

_You never seem to run outta things to SAAAY!"_

"_This is the story of a girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles."_

"_How many lovers would stay?_

_Just to put up with this s**t day after day?_

_How did we wind up this way?_

_Watchin' our mouths for the words that we say,_

_As long as we stand here waitin,_

_Wearin' the clothes and the soles of our shoes,_

_How do we get there today?_

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes?"_

Jack sung the chorus again, and Nami raised an eyebrow…

Gustafa however, was ready to kick some butt after Jack had finished. He cracked his knuckles in an un-hippy-ish way.

By this time though, everyone had begun to sing to the chorus, including Muffy.

Of course, everyone knows that Muffy. Just. Simply. Cannot. Sing.

So when she started yodelling along, even Galen had to be helped up as he stumbled over at the out-of-tune notes that were coming from the dumb blonde's mouth.

"_Your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_An' your hair never falls in quite the same way,_

_You never seem to run outta things to SAAAY!"_

"_This is the story of a, girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_An' while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_When she smiles."_

Jack then played free-style guitar, with Marlin on drums and Lumina on piano. Everyone cheered along.

"_An' your clothes never wear as well the next day,_

_An' your hair never falls in quite the same way,_

_You never seem to run outta things to SAAAY!"_

"_This is the story of a, girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_An' while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_This is the story of a girl,_

_A pretty face she hid from the world,_

_And while she looked so sad and lonely there,_

_I absolutely love her,_

"_This is the story of a, girl,_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world,_

_An' while she looks so sad in photographs,_

_I absolutely love her,_

_WHEN SHE SMILES."_

Jack winked at Nami somewhat cheekily. The redhead flushed a bright red, while every other girl in the area glared at her.

"_WHEN SHE SMILES!"_

The guitar strummed, and Jack bowed, the crowd going completely wild.

As he stepped off stage, he saw Gustafa, looking furious storm over to him like a dark cloud.

"GIVE. ME. MY. GUITAR!" He screamed, yanking the instrument out of Jack's grip angrily.

He then proceeded to stroke the guitar, cuddling it and saying things like, "its okay, daddy's here…"

Jack laughed out loud, but soon stopped when Gustafa's foot landed on his toes, causing him to wail in pain.

He then wandered over to Nami, and began talking again.

"Damn, the song didn't work." Jack moaned, he quickly ran towards Rock, and yanked him back.

"Rock. It's time…"

All of a sudden, just as Gustafa was about to touch Nami's cheek and tell her how he felt, a song started up.

Nami couldn't stop giggling from behind Gustafa as he attempted to talk to her.

"What's wrong Nami?" He asked, but the redhead just covered her mouth, unable to stop laughing.

Gustafa turned around, and on the stage, was… Well, Rock? And Muffy.

Except, Rock wasn't JUST Rock, he was dressed in a skimpy black leotard, and had a brunette girly wig on, just covering his 'manly' hair.

Muffy had the same outfit, except she wore a feather bower around her neck too.

Rock' blushing red, muttered before starting…

"I hope you're happy Jack…" Before he picked up the microphone as the music began.

The pair started doing a dance routine, it was hilarious. Rock sang first.

"_All the single Ladies!" Rock sang out of tune._

"All the single Ladies!" Muffy wailed, clicking her high heels on the deck whilst singing.

"_Now put your hands up!" _Rock gargled; everyone in the crowd was either too shocked, or too amused to listen…

"_Up in the club, we just broke up  
>I'm doing my own little thing<br>you Decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
>Cuz another brother noticed me<br>I'm up on him, he up on me  
>dont pay him any attention<br>cuz i cried my tears, GAVE three good years  
>Ya can't be mad at me" <em>Muffy sang languishly. Boy, that girl needed singing lessons.

"_Coz If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it." <em>Rock danced in his skimpy black leotard and high red stilettos.

"_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh _

_wo oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh"_

Gustafa turned back to Nami, he was getting serious now.

Jack saw this and quickly caught Rock's attention, Rock winced, then turned to Muffy and did the special signal.

"_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>hold me tighter than my Dereon jeans<br>acting up, drink in my cup  
>I couldnt care less what you think<br>I need no permission, did I mention  
>Dont pay him any attention<br>Cuz you had your turn  
>But now you gonna learn<br>What it really feels like to miss me" _Rock sang awfully, swinging his hips making Lumina fall over with laughter.

Chris covered Hugh's young eyes. This was too appalling for him to see…

"Look Nami, I-" Gustafa started, but Rock got there first.

"_Don't treat me to the things of this world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve  
>Is a man that makes me, then takes me<br>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
>Pull me into your arms<br>Say I'm the one you WANT  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost I'll be gone!" _Rock shouted the last bit, Muffy joining, in, whilst bursting Galen's eardrums at the same time.

Nami giggled, and suddenly walked off.

Gustafa cursed under his breath as the laughing redhead walked over to the stage and pulled out a video-camera.

Rock's eyes widened to a very large size, almost as large as Flora's Chihuahuas!

Suddenly, they finished and just in time too…

"Look, Nami, can we talk?" Gustafa sighed, Mother Nature was not on his side today…

"Sure." Nami said snorting in laugher as Rock fell off the stage, possibly breaking his ankle.

"Look Nami, I- I really lik-"

"Hey guys!" Jack yelled, coming in-between the two, smiling falsely.

The look on the hippy's face was priceless…

Suddenly, as Gustafa was about to shoo him off, a figure barged right into Gustafa, knocking him flying.

He landed on his behind in a puddle.

Jack and Nami turned to see Carter running after who appeared to be Daryl, screaming that he would, "Kill" and "Torture" Him.

Jack smirked, Muffy must've shown Carter the picture that Daryl dropped at the farm earlier…

Flora suddenly came up to them, she was sighing.

"Why are men so un-predictable?"

LATER ON…

After the uh, 'entertainment' everyone headed either home or to Ruby's or the Blue Bar for some snacks.

Jack entered the bar, obviously helping along a limping Rock, who was still wearing his leotard, minus one blond wig, Muffy came up behind them, giggling as they went.

"Two Stone oils please Griff." Jack asked the barman, who raised an eyebrow at Rock in his 'outfit'.

"Don't- Ask…" The blond boy groaned, his head lolling as he sat, embarrassed to his very marrow.

As Jack and Rock sat drinking to a good night of sabotaging, Nami came into the bar, her hair wild and frizzy.

"Ah Nami, what'll it be?" Griffin asked, setting down Muffy's drink.

"Stone-Oil…" She panted. She slumped onto a stool beside Jack and put her head against the bar table tiredly.

"Hey Nami." Jack mumbled, drinking another massive gulp of his purple stone oil in angst.

She grunted a hello, and gulped down her Stone Oil too, but she snorted and sniggered and spat the alcohol all over the young farmer as she spotted Rock.

Jack wiped the liquid off of his face in disgust and watched her laugh helplessly at the blond boy.

Her face seemed to shine when she laughed. Jack found it heavenly…

"Uh, Jack? You're staring at Nami! It's creepin' her out!" Rock hissed, snapping Jack out of his daze and he blushed red and gulped his drink anxiously.

Nami stared strangely at Jack, who refused to stare at her, and kept drinking silently.

AN HOUR LATER…

"And! HICCUP! And... He wet himself! HAHAHAHA!" Rock giggled.

Jack had almost wet himself as he listened to Rock's crazy tale of how Celia had once woken Marlin with a loud crash, and he had obviously wet himself in his moment of great fright…

Nami giggled too, but she hiccupped loudly, before drinking more Stone Oil wildly.

Suddenly, she grabbed Jack's arm, in the exact same way Muffy had done earlier, and began laughing into his sleeve.

Jack, despite his drunkenness, still managed to turn a nice shade of magenta as the redhead leant against him, only a few inches away from his face…

LATER ON…

Griffin sent them out of the Bar. It was one-thirty am…

But no-one of Forget-Me-Not valley slept that night, their sleepless time was spent listening to the shrill giggles of two boys and one redheaded girl…

Eventually, Jack made it home, but he turned around, and almost wet himself as Nami appeared, giggling uncontrollably.

"H-hey, HICCUP! Jack!" She laughed, tripping on the doorstep to his shed and falling drunk and dazed into Jack's outspread arms.

"Nami, shouldn't you, uh, y'know, go back to the Inn?" Jack mumbled, lifting her up as she giggled uncontrollably.

"N-nope. I wanna be with ma super hot Boyfriend! Hahahaha! HICCUP!" Nami laughed, grabbing Jack's collar and growing closer to him.

Jack just began sweating badly, and he was shaking uncontrollably as Nami grew closer to his face…

Suddenly, he couldn't resist her any longer.

He grabbed her roughly, and pressed his lips against hers in a mad angst.

Nami slowly loosened her grip, and the two sunk into the kiss as if it were a fairytale… Well, a rather drunk fairytale, but nonetheless…

TO BE CONTINUED…

WHOOP WHOOP! Hope you enjoyed! Looks like I may just have to boost my rating a teeny bit! Hahah,

Hope you enjoyed!

REVIEW!

AAML;)


End file.
